


Under The Rain

by sof26



Series: Haikyuu One Shots [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: BokuAka Day, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, How Do I Tag, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Rain, Spoilers, Volleyball, Volleyball Dorks in Love, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25175092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sof26/pseuds/sof26
Summary: Whenever Bokuto is excited, he blurts out things that perhaps should be kept to himself. Like the time he got too excited because his team won the Volleyball Spring Tournament, he accidentally confessed his love for his best friend.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: Haikyuu One Shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1829131
Comments: 6
Kudos: 120





	Under The Rain

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at like 3am so idk if it's the best I've done so far, but feedback is much appreciated :) Hope you like it!
> 
> Also, SPOILER, I know Fukurodani doesn't actually win nationals, it's just for the sake of this one-shot.

Whenever Bokuto is excited, he blurts out things that perhaps should be kept to himself. Like the time he got too excited because his team won the Volleyball Spring Tournament, he accidentally confessed his love for his best friend. 

_ Bokuto had spiked the ball that would declare Fukurodani Academy the Nationals champions. Right after he heard the whistle blow, which signaled the match was over, his eyes searched for Akaashi, who had the corners of his mouth turned upwards, making the corner of his emerald eyes crinkle at the edges. A rare yet pleasant view. The euphoric ace ran towards his friend, engulfing him in a tight yet sweaty hug.  _

_ "We did it. You did it." the setter whispered into his captain’s muscular chest as he also wrapped his arms around the boy.  _

_ "I couldn't have done it without you. God, I love you so much." Shit. He didn’t mean to say it out loud.  _

_ Bokuto started to panic, thinking the black-haired boy was going to pull away from him. Instead, Akaashi held on tighter to his shirt, letting a happy tear escape his eye. Before any of them had the chance to say anything else, their other teammates threw themselves at them, coming all together for a group hug.  _

_ Since then, they haven’t got the chance to talk about the events unfolded at Nationals, though it seems their bond has not been affected. _

Back to the present, there's no volley practice this week. Bokuto, though, forgets and goes to the gym, where he's surprised to find no one but Akaashi, who’s leaning into the door. 

"You forgot, right?" The second-year fixes his posture by standing up straight, having an amused look in his face. 

The third-year, on the other hand, had a blank expression. "What do you mean? I got everything I need, my bag, my PE uniform…”

Akaashi laughs lightly. "No, dummy, we don't have practice this week." 

There’s a brief silence, until Bokuto questions his friend. "But Akaashi, if you knew there was no practice, why are you here?" 

The setter's face turns light pink. "I was sure you would forget, so I waited for you." Bokuto can feel butterflies flying inside his stomach. "Do you want to walk home together?" Akaashi asks.

The owl like-haired boy nods eagerly. "Yeah, that would be nice."

As they head towards home, they talk about their favorite moments during Nationals. Whenever the topic of Nationals comes into a conversation, Bokuto can't help but be more cheerful.

"I think my spikes have improved a lot, don't you think Akaashi?" The ace enthusiastically asks. 

He hums in approval "Yes, the last one was amazing." 

"I think so too!” Bokuto exclaims. “The ball went whoosh! It was so fast! And did you see the other team react-" The golden-eyed male stops mid-sentence as he feels a drop of water splash on his nose. Suddenly, rain pours down on them. 

Akaashi wastes no time in taking out his umbrella, while a wide grinned Bokuto extends his arms in the air, enjoying the feeling of rain droplets against him. 

"Bokuto-san, take out your umbrella before you get sick." The emerald-eyed boy says sternly. 

"It's just a little rain, I'll be fine!" The older boy laughs and begins to jump around. Akaashi decides it’s best if he lets him be, so he walks quietly next to him. His grin as he fondly glances at his best friend goes by unnoticed. 

As they continue to walk, Bokuto suggests taking the long way home, the one which goes through the park. "Come on Akaashi, we'll find more puddles over there!" Bokuto beams, who’s now soaking wet. 

How can't the black-haired refuse when he’s just extremely adorable? Absent-mindedly, the volleyball captain grabs Akaashi's free hand and leads the way in search of the puddles. 

Near a tree, the older male finds a big puddle, but before he’s able to drag Akaashi with him, the younger boy lets go of his hand. 

"Akaashi! Is not fun if you don't step on the puddle." The drenched boy groans.

"I don’t want to get my uniform dirty and wet." 

The third-year gives him a pleading look, one Akaashi can't resist. "Pretty please." 

The second-year sighs. "Fine, but I will only jump on this one puddle." 

Bokuto once again takes hold of Akaashi's hand, running towards the puddle. They jump on it, The ace is grinning from ear to ear while the setter looks in despair. Bokuto notices another puddle near them, and being the cheeky person he is, drags his friend along with him. Compared to the first one, this puddle is deeper and splashes water all over their bodies. 

_ Uh oh. I pushed too far _ . They stare at each other for a second, Bokuto can feel he’s about to get scolded. Instead, Akaashi lets out a fit of giggles. The owl like-haired male soon follows and laughs with his friend.

Randomly, Bokuto starts to dance in a goofy way, and because his hands are still intertwined, Akaashi is forced to move along with him. The slightly shorter allows himself to get lost in the moment, dropping his umbrella so he can dance, not that he seems to mind. 

They are getting closer with each movement. Bokuto notices this and stops mid-dance, now staring into those emerald eyes. 

"What's wrong?" Akaashi questions. The taller boy just beams at him. "Bokuto-san?"

"Mhm..." The ace smile grows wider.

"Is something wrong?" His friend sure is weird. 

Bokuto finally speaks. "I'm just so happy. We won nationals." Akaashi simply nods, still confused. "Not to mention, I’m having the time of my life with my favorite person ever" What he says leaves the younger boy’s cheeks burning red.

"Bokuto-san..." Akaashi pauses, unable to find the right words to say. 

"I meant what I said back then, you know? I love you, Akaashi. You mean so much to me, I don't ever want to lose you, but if you don't feel the same way I'll understand." 

Sometimes actions are better than words to express feelings, so Akaashi breaks the distance between them by giving Bokuto a peck on the lips. "I love you, too." 

The golden-eyed boy was beyond content, if that’s even possible. This time, a blushing Bokuto gives Akaashi a more passionate kiss. 

Bokuto’s thoughts are long gone, his mind being able to only focus on how soft Akaashi felt against his lips. Akaashi lets go of the older male’s hand to wrap his arms around his neck, trying to gain some balance as his knees fail to work. Bokuto then takes hold of the younger boy’s waist, pulling him in closer to his dampened body. 

After what felt like forever, they pull apart for some air. Foreheads are now touching each other, eyes still remain shut while hearts pound heavily against their chests. 

“Will you go on a date with me?” Bokuto pants, slowly opening his eyes as he grins. 

Akaashi is met with Bokuto’s gaze, also smiling widely. “I’d love to.” He whispers back. 

Some more seconds pass before the second-year lets go of the embrace, suggesting they continue their stroll home. They shelter from the rain under Akaashi’s umbrella, hands intertwine once again as Bokuto excitedly tells his new lover some of his ideas for the perfect first date. 


End file.
